


Can You Feel the Love Tonight

by JayhawkWrites



Series: How Far I'll Go [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Disney Songs, First Time, M/M, Mutual Orgasm, Rutting, Songfic, football blaine, high school klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: After the championship football game, Kurt and Blaine go to a park and make some happy memories.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: How Far I'll Go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	Can You Feel the Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is set almost at the end of Chapter 10, "Kiss the Girl," of How Far I'll Go. You do not have to have read it before to understand what happens in this story.
> 
> Fill to the GFF 2020 September #3 prompt.

The night Blaine scored the winning goal at the state football championship would be the start to a weekend that neither boy would ever forget. It had been a close game throughout every quarter. McKinley was down by a touchdown with seconds left in the game. Once he heard the call, Blaine took off like a bat out of hell down the field and looked up just in time to see the ball expertly land in his hands. Finn was one hell of a quarterback, that's for damn sure!

Kurt thought he was going to lose his voice; he was cheering so loudly. Next to him were his and Blaine's parents along with most of Lima. It had been a long time since a local team had made it all the way to the State playoffs, and the community wanted to make sure the guys knew how proud they were of them. Since the game was in Columbus, a lot of the members of the community had made the hour-and-a-half drive to cheer on their local team.

After the game, when the students of McKinley High rushed the field to congratulate their friends, Blaine searched for Kurt and vice versa. Once they finally found each other, Blaine picked Kurt up and spun him around. They shared a kiss right there in the middle of the field and could care less about who saw them.

"I'm so incredibly proud of you!" Kurt said, for once not caring that he was going to have to ride clear back to Lima covered in Blaine's sweat. He was dressed in a pair of red jeans to show his school spirit, and a black top and jacket. It was November after all, and the Ohio air was a little bit chilly.

"I want you to be," Blaine replied. "I always want to do everything I can to make you smile like you are right now."

"You do that every single day, Blaine," Kurt replied, running his fingers through Blaine's sweaty curls.

"I think they're waiting on us to finish hugging so we can take a team picture," Blaine said with a blush. He didn't care one bit that he was the reason the team was being held up. With Kurt in his arms, nothing else mattered.

"Oh shit," Kurt said. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't sweat it, Punkin," Coach Beiste said. "Cuddling your soulmate is important. The sooner you let us get this done, though, the sooner he'll be clean, and we can all head home."

Kurt turned back to Blaine, gave him one more peck on the lips, and then headed over to where his parents and the Andersons were waiting by the sidelines, snapping picture after picture of the boys hugging and talking. He was secretly thankful that they had captured that moment.

"You smell like my sweaty son," Claire commented when Kurt was beside her and his mom.

"I couldn't wait until he was showered to hug him," Kurt replied with a blush on his cheeks.

"I remember Claire being the same way after each and every game I played in college," Carter said. "I never did understand how she stood the smell."

"It must be a soulmate thing," Kurt said as he continued to watch the Titans finish up with their photos and cheer loudly after Coach Beiste said something in their huddle.

Blaine came jogging over to Kurt to kiss him once more. After their liplock was done, and it only stopped as a result of their parents humming "Kiss the Girl" again, he accepted hugs from Burt, Elizabeth, Claire, and finally Carter.

"You were amazing tonight, Blaine," Carter said. "I'm so glad I got my head out of my ass all those years ago so that I could be here to witness not only you make the winning goal but also to share such a special moment on that field with your soulmate."

"Thanks, Dad," Blaine replied. "It was a pretty amazing night for sure!"

"Well, it's about to get even more amazing," Burt stated.

Both Kurt and Blaine looked confused and sort of gestured in the way teenagers do to "go on."

"Your mom and I are going to stay the night, and likely the rest of the weekend, with her sister since we're in town," Burt said to Kurt. "The house will be yours until Sunday night. Be responsible, and call Carter or Claire if you need anything urgent."

What the boys didn't know was this had been planned for a while. In a town like Lima, Kurt and Blaine weren't afforded the luxuries most soulmates were. Sure, Fate chose who everyone was destined to be with, yet there were so many backward-minded people in their small town that it made the Hummels and Andersons want to scream. Hell, Carter used to be one of those assholes. So, they had all talked and agreed that while Burt and Elizabeth stayed in Columbus, Kurt would have the house to himself, and if Blaine wanted to stay over, it would be alright with them.

"Blaine," Carter started. "If you want to keep Kurt company this weekend, you can. We know that you are both responsible young men, and we trust you. If you need anything-milk, advice, condoms-let us know."

"DAD!" Blaine practically yelled, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Thank you, Carter," Kurt said with a grin. He was much more used to parental embarrassment than Blaine was apparently. "We'll let you know if we need anything. One thing, though. How am I supposed to get home?"

"You'll ride back with us," Claire said. "Blaine has to ride back with the team. We'll wait until they leave and then follow the bus back. From there, you guys can head to our house to get some stuff packed for Blaine and then go to yours."

"That sounds good," Blaine said. "I'd better go get showered so we can all get home. It looks like I'll be the last one inside." With one final kiss to Kurt's lips, Blaine jogged into the building to change.

Kurt hugged his parents goodbye and got his stuff out of their car. Then, he and the Andersons sat in their car, chatting about everything and nothing until the bus pulled out of the parking lot.

All the way back to Lima, both boys were thinking about what this weekend could mean for them.

* * *

By the time the bus got back to McKinley, it was almost 10:00 p.m. They had stopped at a fast food place in Columbus, because the players were starving. Blaine had thought about begging Coach Beiste if he could ride home with his parents, but in the end, he decided not to. He really did love most of the guys he played football with, and this was the official end to their season. Not only their season, his entire high school football career was finished tonight, and he couldn't have asked for a better ending than winning the championship game with his soulmate and family watching. He wanted to spend time with them, even with the prospect of his soulmate and an empty house in his very near future.

At almost 11:00, they were leaving the Anderson's and headed to Kurt's house. They opted to leave Blaine's car at his house because, if they wanted to go anywhere over the next couple of days, they'd go together. Blaine was confused when Kurt started slowing down and they weren't near his house yet.

"What are you slowing down for?" he asked when Kurt pulled into a neighborhood park.

Kurt took a breath, and after he turned his Navigator off, he looked at Blaine. "I have horrible memories from this park. Before I met you, my mom would bring me here. I actually loved playing here most days. Some days, though, these boys would come and make fun of me because I wouldn't get in the dirt with them."

"I remember," Blaine said softly, grabbing Kurt's hand to hold.

"I just thought that maybe I could make some happy memories here...with you," Kurt said and finally met Blaine's eyes.

"I'd love to," Blaine said with a bright smile. "Race you to the monkey bars!"

In the end, both boys were enjoying playing like they didn't have a care in the world. And, really, they didn't.

About 30 minutes into their time at the park, Blaine looked toward Kurt and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to kiss you?" Kurt questioned as he was hanging upside down from the highest bar.

"You're gonna fall," Blaine said and came closer to Kurt, though not quite close enough for them to kiss.

Kurt kept waiting for him to walk a little bit closer so they could lock lips. Finally, he was fed up with his soulmate giving him " _the_ " look that meant, " _you know I'm probably right_." "Shut up and kiss me, asshole. I'm getting lightheaded."

Blaine scoffed at the name and stepped closer to Kurt so their lips could meet.

"I love Spiderman kisses," Blaine said with a smile, his lips still touching Kurt's.

"Of course, you do," Kurt said. He loved his soulmate's nerdy side. "Let me flip down, so we can head to my house."

Blaine stood back and made sure if Kurt slipped, which was quite unlikely, he would be there to catch him. They held hands as they walked back to the Navigator. Kurt held Blaine's door open for him, and the two were finally on their way back to Kurt's house.

When they got to Kurt's house, they went up to his room, and Blaine put his things down. They were both feeling a little shy.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Kurt said. "I know you got one before you got back on the bus, and I've had your stinky sweat all over me since I hugged you."

"You love my sweat," Blaine teased.

"I love _you_ ," Kurt replied and kissed Blaine softly.

"I love you, too," Blaine said. "Alright; go get in the shower. I'm not sure about you, but I'm exhausted."

"I'm pretty tired, too," Kurt said and got his pajamas.

While Kurt was in the shower, Blaine changed into his own pajamas and did his nighttime routine in the other bathroom. By the time he was settled into Kurt's bed, Kurt was done in the bathroom and joined him a few minutes later. They snuggled down into the covers and shared some lazy kisses. No words were needed.

What started as chaste kissing turned into frantic rutting, and before they knew it, both of them needed another shower.

"I'll go to the bathroom across the hall; you take yours," Blaine said with a grin after they had calmed down from their orgasmic highs.

"Okay," Kurt whispered. "I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

The boys rinsed off in their respective bathrooms, got dressed in new pajamas, and met back in Kurt's room. Within moments of being in each other's arms and after whispered "I love you's," both of them were sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning over breakfast, the boys talked about what they would like to do that day. They decided on going to a movie at the mall right before lunch and then coming back to the house for the rest of the day. After the movie, they got back into the Navigator, and before Kurt could start it, Blaine stopped him for just a moment.

"Could we stop by the drug store?" Blaine asked. "I'm not saying we have to do anything tonight. I'd like to have supplies just in case it leads there, though. We've talked about it, and we both know we're ready; so if the night leads there, I just want us to be ready."

"I agree," Kurt replied. "I've had supplies in my room since the first time we had that conversation. I, too, wanted to be ready in case anything we ever did lead to us to taking that step. I think this is the first time we've had real alone time where it could happen and not be rushed or in one of our vehicles. We both deserve better than a rushed and uncomfortable first time."

"You're amazing," Blaine said and leaned over to kiss Kurt. He stopped it before it could get too out of hand and sat back in his seat, putting on his seatbelt and signaling to Kurt that he was ready to go.

They stopped off at the grocery store to pick up the ingredients they needed to make the grilled chicken salad for supper that night, as well as some fresh strawberries. Neither one wanted anything too heavy. Once they were finally back to the house, Kurt started to marinate the chicken, and they got busy chopping up the veggies for the salad. They still had a little bit of time before they would be hungry enough to eat, and this way, everything would be ready for them when it was time to grill the chicken.

After they were done prepping for supper, the boys sat down on the sofa and watched _The Lion King_. Both of them loved that, even after all this time, Disney movies were their go-to whenever they chose to stay in and watch something. When the movie was over, Blaine went outside to grill the chicken, and Kurt got the salads plated and ready to go for when Blaine was done.

Their meal was pleasant. They were both amazed that they never really ran out of things to talk about, though anymore, they talked a lot about college and where they saw themselves after college. When they had finished their salads, Kurt went into the kitchen to get the strawberries for dessert. He put a bowl of whipped cream on the tray, just in case they wanted to dip them, and started a playlist on the iHome that was hooked up throughout the house.

The boys fed each other strawberries, sometimes dipped and sometimes not, and shared sweet kisses in between bites. When "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" came on the playlist, Blaine asked Kurt to dance. They danced and kissed and sang right there in the middle of the dining room.

" _And can you feel the love tonight?  
_ _It is where we are  
_ _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
_ _That we've got this far  
_ _And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)  
_ _How it's laid to rest?  
_ _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
_ _Believe the very best_ "

"Can we go upstairs?" Kurt asked when the song was over. In that moment, he was thankful that he had put all of the leftovers up when he got the strawberries.

"I'd love to," Blaine answered. He picked up the tray that had just a few strawberries and a dollop of cream left on it, took it into the kitchen, and put them away. "Let's go, my love."

Kurt put on a different playlist he had compiled specifically for this night, should it happen at his house. The boys fumbled through shy smiles to get each other's clothes off. They were both very thankful that they had seen each other naked and done some things with each other before. Kurt set the supplies on the nightstand, and they both laid down on the bed.

Their first time was perfect. Yes, they fumbled around some, but the fumbling just added to the experience. Neither one lasted very long. They were overwhelmed by not only the experience but by their soulmate bond as well. Round two happened about an hour after their first time, and after they had caught their breath again, Kurt started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked.

"I was just thinking that our parents are going to have to be forced to go on dates at least once a week, because that has got to happen often," Kurt said, still giggling. He was high on love and life right now.

"I couldn't agree more," Blaine said, joining Kurt in his giggling now.

Life really was perfect!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The song used is "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from The Lion King.


End file.
